


Aquastuck General Information

by MC7Hamster7Ball



Category: Aquastuck, Homestuck, The Aquabats! Super Show!, The Sandfleas
Genre: Gen, The Games Will Never Stop, This is just the basic info, sburb AU, so uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC7Hamster7Ball/pseuds/MC7Hamster7Ball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the basic info for an, um, Aquastuck thing? Roles, Lands, Specibi, Modii, Handles, Text Colors, and so on at the start, getting into specific details later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquastuck General Information

The MC Bat Commander:  
-Handle: betTaker  
-Native Role: Page of Light (I heard that he had a "Only use violence as a last resort" thing, so Page would be challenging; Light forces him to let things be free, so it'd make him stop taking and making bets.)  
-Native Land: Land of Spears and Gold  
-Strife Specibus: knuckleKind  
-Fetch Modus: Songwriting Modus (Similar to the Pictionary Modus, but he has to write a song about the item.)  
-Text Color: Green Marble  
-Typing Style: types in a cool and leaderly manner, homie.

Eaglebones Falconhawk:  
-Handle: twiceSeen  
-Native Role: Guide of Time (I was thinking that he'd have to lead people through their memories in the style of the Ghost of Christmas Past and I couldn't get the thought away...)  
-Native Land: Land of Wisp and Hands  
-Strife Specibus: guitarKind  
-Fetch Modus: Riff Modus  
-Text Color: Hazel  
-Typing Style: Just types how he feels like he should yknow?

Crash McLarson:  
-Handle: gigantBassist  
-Native Role: Muse of Rhyme (He's destructive and very rarely calm. 'Nuff said.)  
-Native Land: Land of Script and Sleet  
-Strife Specibus: clubKind  
-Fetch Modus: Burger Modus  
-Text Color: Gold  
-Typing Style: typeS HWO HE FEels that hEE SHoUDL!!!!

Ricky Fitness:  
-Handle: rapidPercussionist  
-Native Role: Host of Blood (Host is a Title that a guy I know came up with, which shares the Aspect, as a sort of inverted Thief. Given Ricky's troubled upbringing on the wrong side of the tracks, I thought it made sense. I picked Blood because I can picture him freaking out over having to turn random things into golem minions.)  
-Native Land: Land of Rhythm and Candy  
-Strife Specibus: shoeKind  
-Fetch Modus: DDR Modus  
-Text Color: Brown  
-Typing Style: just talks OK, like how it should be!

Jimmy the Robot:  
-Handle: cyberneticSaxophonist  
-Native Role: Bard of Hope (He has to reject what he once accepted as fact, while destroying all that he can.)  
-Native Land: Land of Strings and Lighthouses  
-Strife Specibus: lazerKind  
-Fetch Modus: Binary Modus  
-Text Color: Cyan  
-Typing Style: Types properly and professionally.

Mel:  
-Handle: antiAquabat  
-Native Role: Knave of Space (Knave is someone who destroys to create, and Mel is all about "destroy and don't look back". They needed a Space Player, and putting Mel in control of the creation of a universe will be hilarious.)  
-Native Land: Land of Cottages and Moons and Frogs  
-Strife Specibus: sickleKind, flailKind  
-Fetch Modus: Insult Modus  
-Text Color: Red-Orange  
-Typing Style: YELLS AT EVERYONE BECAUSE THEY DESERVE TO BE YELLED AT!


End file.
